


Vuela, Vuela Libre Mi Paloma.

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, F/M, First Meetings, Ghost!Luka, Ladynoir friendship, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Is there anything you can do to stay?”“I can’t prevent the inevitable.” He answered in a sorrowful voice and Marinette holds him as strongly as she can in her arms. He was disappearing as quickly as he had come.“Please stay with me.”“I’m so sorry.”______________Or the one where Marinette meets Luka after a night of patrol, and her life changes forever, as she slowly falls in love with a ghost.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to Lineith <3 Ilyvm and here's your long promised fic that now has multiple chapters!

* * *

She was worn out, and she was ready to call it a day by the time she had finished patrol with Chat Noir and he wanted to stick around to talk. She had politely declined, out of breath, and headed home.

Stumbling onto her balcony was a relief, even if it was a rather rough landing on her already tired feet.

“Tikki, spots off.” Marinette pleaded softly as she makes her way down to her room.

“You did amazing, today, Marinette, like always.” Tikki complimented her cheerily, but Marinette was too exhausted to even glance Tikki’s away as she collapsed onto her bed, face-first, and Tikki sat on her head. “You and Chat Noir make a great team.”

Marinette knew where the conversation was heading as soon as Tikki spoke those words. She heard them every other night, and it was the same argument as always.

“Tikki, I love you. You’re one of my best friends, but please don’t start this again. Chat Noir and I are great friends and the platonic love I have for him is immense. He’s my partner and we protect each other.” Marinette groaned as she buried her face in her cat pillow, “Drop the subject,  _ please _ .”

“You aren’t a little jealous he’s in love with someone else?” Tikki poked her forehead gently and Marinette shakes her head, and Tikki flew across the room before hovering again to avoid hitting Marinette’s mirror.

“I’m delighted he has someone, Tikki. He’s a smitten kitten for this girl and I am absolutely not jealous he has someone because I don’t love him in that way.” Marinette headed down her bed to change into her pajamas. “The way he talked about her...his eyes were shining and his smile was huge. I only wish I had someone talk about me like that.”

Marinette stretched as she hit the last step with her foot and went to rummage through her closet she had recently bought with a lot of saving up and taking small commissions for her dresses here and there.

“You know the yin and yang thing can apply to best friends, too, right? Master Fu made me aware that Chat Noir and I were a lot like it, and I think you two already know that I love him, but not in the way you’d like.”

Marinette was clawing through her closet to see which pajamas she’d put on for the night. She was debating whether the polka dots one would allow her to sleep better with the hot, summer evening air, or the teddy bear ones would work better for the weather, when her trap door flew right open.

“Fuck!” She screamed and dropped to the floor holding her head in between her hands, “Tikki, spots on!”

The bright red light consumed her and she was left on her knees, staring at the open door, and it struck her that it might be a robber that was in her house, and they were heading to her room..

Her heart dropped to her stomach as the thought struck her.  _ Her Maman and Papa. _

_ Oh, gosh. Were they okay? _

She quickly rushed to the door, to see if the intruder was near, when a head popped out before she could and it made her jump back. She bumped back against her closet, and the doll she had made and kept at the top of her closet, fell down into her hands. 

She clutched it tightly in her hands and against her chest, as the head revealed itself to be... _ glowing _ ?

“Oh, fuck.” Marinette muttered, as she gripped the doll tighter than what she thought was humanly possible in her gloved hands. “What are you?”

She realized it might not be a robber as soon as the wave of cold air washed over her, shielding her from the humid air that she had been debating what to wear over to sleep comfortably. 

The voice, however, that came from the entity, was anything  _ but  _ chilling. 

“I am so sorry if I scared you. That wasn’t my intention at all. My name is Luka. What’s yours?”

It took everything Marinette had, to not yell her lungs out, as she realized what exactly she was facing.

He was, without a doubt, a ghost.

* * *


	2. Overwhelming Light Surrounding Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette connects the dots and Luka shares his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, loves! Just wanted to let you know as a general psa to please never urge me to update. The only reason I am updating this fic and writing this fic at all, is because it's a thank you gift for my dear friend @lineith. 
> 
> The amount of work, time, and effort that goes into writing chapters, among other WIPS, is exhausting and time consuming. The chapters also go through a lot of editing, and sometimes, I can write 1k worth of words, but if I'm not satisfied, I start from scratch and scrap those 1k+ words. While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I just wanted to let you know that the writing process is a lot, and sometimes, it takes a toll on me, the writer. So when you want to comment for me to update, please keep all that in mind. No one is paying me to do this. I'm writing this as a thank you gift for a friend. 
> 
> Have a lovely day,  
> Bee

* * *

When Marinette was seven, she had tripped on the way home from school. Her parents hadn’t bought the bakery yet, and they had lived close to the École she attended at the time. She had decided to time herself, to see how fast she could get home, but she didn’t see her shoelaces were untied, and she was heading for the floor. 

Her body’s response was to extend her arms, so it would be her hands that met the concrete, not her chin or any other parts of her face. Her knees and hands were scraped, and she remembered the shock when a small part of her chin was bruised. 

The shock she was facing at seeing an actual ghost was ten times more appalling than bruising her chin and scraping her skin against the concrete. 

“Who are you? What are you doing in my room? Stay back!” Marinette whispered harshly, demanding answers and space, waving a nearby umbrella in the air, but she knew there wasn’t much she could do against something that wasn’t solid anymore. 

“Woah!” Luka held out his hands to show he meant no harm, “ I didn’t mean to scare you, I promise. I was lured in by the scent of apricot macarons, and I got lost when I realized where the scent stopped. Of course I can’t eat any, but they smelled so good, I-”

“Wait, what?” Marinette burst out laughing, “Macarons? That’s what brought you here? Those are for Tikki. She likes a little variety in flavors now and then.”

She dropped the umbrella and hit the floor behind her, as she took steps forward to see exactly what was up with his on and off glow. His hair was covering his eyes, not allowing Marinette to properly see him.

“I’m not going to bite. I know I was holding the umbrella, but you don’t have to be afraid of me.” She inches closer, her heart beginning to pick up its pace, and she reaches for his hands. 

If Alya were here, she’d be scolding her for doing the thing that kills every side character in a horror movie. Marinette was never fond of those movies, and her heart was ready to jump out of her chest, as she made contact with him.

“Oh.” 

His hands are exactly what she expects them to be, but it’s his eyes that make her gasp. They’re a soft turquoise and she pulls away from his hands to his face, but she stops herself to ask for his permission. 

“May I?”

He nods in response and she holds his face, examining and deeply intrigued by the way his eyes seemed to flicker between shades of green to shades of blue, and somewhere in between. 

“They were never like that.” His voice bursts her bubble of thoughts and he places his hand over hers, against his face, and Marinette can’t find it in herself to pull away.

“My name is Marinette. Woah. You’re...icy.” She comments, a bit distraught, and Luka lets out a small laugh. 

“I’m dead.” He replies with a smirk and Marinette’s cheeks fill with color as she realizes exactly what she said and to who she said it to.

“God, I am so-”

“Don’t apologize.” He shakes his head swiftly and holds a finger to her lips. “You haven’t offended me in any way. I’m dead. There’s no denying that. I’m used to this.”

“So you’ve sneaked into other people’s houses and-”

“No, I’m not a creep.” It’s Luka’s turn for his cheeks to fill with some sort of color she can only describe as violet and Marinette chuckles softly. “It’s the first time I’ve shown myself to someone, actually. I’ve been wandering around for a couple of months now and honestly? I’ve missed human contact.”

She didn’t want to point it out, how he clearly was anything but human, and it was as if he could sense the struggle going through her mind.

‘I’m not human. I know. It’s been hard to accept it, but I’ve come to terms with it.” Now his tone matches the way his skin felt, and it sends shivers down Marinette’s spine. “I can’t go back home, not like this.”

For a solid minute, Marinette stands in front of Luka, clearly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say, but then she remembered someone and her suffering. 

“Hey, you were Jule’s older brother, aren't you?” Marinette asked cautiously as she dared to look him in the eyes again. “She’s thinks you ran- oh  _ no _ .”

The realization that Juleka’s missing brother had died hit her as quickly as the thought had popped into her mind. Juleka’s face that was constantly filled with worry and hope that her long-lost brother would one day return home flashed before her and Marinette took a step back.

“I can’t go home.”

“No, y- I don’t know how to process all this information.” Marinette sat down in her chair, and turned away from Luka, who wore a lackluster smile, and began to process everything with deep breaths.

There was a ghost in her room.

His name is Luka.

He’s Juleka’s lost older brother who allegedly ran away from home, but he’s in Marinette’s room as a ghost, so he passed away and he wasn’t lost anymore.

“How did this all happen?” Marinette exhaled the breath she had inhaled and held, waiting for Luka’s response. Her parents were asleep downstairs soundly, and Marinette snapped her fingers. “This is all a dream. It has to be. There’s no such things as ghosts! It’s the stress from working with Mr. Agreste, being Ladybug, working with Jagged, school, and the bakery.”

In between her rambling and talking to herself, she realized he knew her secret. The one Master Fu had warned her no one else could know about.

“You know I’m Ladybug. You can leave and never come back and tell anyone.” She gasped and bit her lip, wringing her hands anxiously as she began thinking of ways to get him to keep quiet.

“Ladybug. I’ve seen you around when I go around Paris. I put two and two together after I saw the news and I saw you around Jules.” Luka shrugged, as if it was something casual anyone could piece together. “I have no reason to tell anyone. It’s not my business or story to tell.”

But then again, if they could piece it together, they would have by now. “You promise you won’t tell?”

“I have nothing to tell, angel. It’s your story, and you get to choose when you want to share it.” He shrugged again, but this time, it was a bit less cocky, and a bit more empathetic, as if he understood something about secrets and having them shared to the world.

“What happened to you?” Marinette whispered, motioning gently for him to come closer, and once he did, Marinette reached for his hand, which he gave to her freely, and although she couldn’t properly hold it, she could see he appreciated the small comfort.

“Are you sure you want me to tell you? It’s a bit of a rough story.” Luka bit his lip anxiously, waiting for her response, and she quickly nodded. “It was stupid. I was being stupid. I wanted so badly to go to my interview with Jagged Stone. It was getting dark and my mom...I don’t know what’s with her. She has something against Jagged and refused to let me go, so I snuck out instead, when everyone was sleeping.”

“I don’t know how to swim. I knew that was a risk, but I wanted to go to my interview with Jagged. I was determined to take that risk. I had my guitar case, and it was a bit heavy, but I jumped anyway. I was so close, from the boat to contact with the land. I hit my head and didn’t make it.”

“Luka.” Marinette inhaled sharply and reached to wipe the tears that started coming out of the corners of his eyes. They weren’t like regular tears, though. They made contact with her skin and she felt the hot, wet gold tears, before they evaporated as fast as they splashed against her skin. 

“When I woke up, I heard my mother’s frantic yelling at Officer Rogers to find me. And then, I realized I was watching everything unfold. I knew what had happened, but it was difficult for me to swallow. It couldn’t have happened. But she was yelling I was gone, and they needed to find me. Officer Rogers waved her off and told her to call when it was a real emergency, not a teenager’s rebellion. I was so angry, but I couldn’t do anything. I was more angry at myself than anyone else, though.”

Oh god. What must it feel like to only be able to stand by and watch as your mother pleads with a cop, to only be brushed off and treated as a joke? Marinette’s heart hurt as she put herself in his shoes and she stood up to hug him, offer him as much comfort as she could, and he accepted it. It was cold, and it made her shiver, but she held on and sighed. He’d been through a lot.

“Hey, stay with me for the night. I know it’s difficult for you to talk about this stuff, but everything always seems better in the morning. We’ll figure out a solution for you, okay?” She was exhausted, but she didn’t want him to know that. She bit back her yawn and waited for his response.

He pulled back immediately and began shaking his head. “I don’t want to bother you. I’ve done so enough as it-”

“I will not take no for an answer. You can sleep on my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor in an extra sleeping bag. That way-”

He interrupted her and the corners of his lips turned upside down, “I absolutely will not let you sleep on the floor.”

“Well, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, either.” She responded with her eyebrows furrowed, ready to fight him if it called for it, on the subject.

“I... I can sleep on the chair on your balcony. I love the stars. It reminds me of late nights on the boat.” 

Marinette couldn’t deny him that, so she took his hand, and he followed her up her bed, to the balcony where she offered him an extra blanket. “Thank you. You’re a sweet melody, Marinette.”

“Night, Luka.” She offers him one last smile he returns, before heading down again to collapse on her bed.

“He knows you’re Ladybug.” Tikki’s voice was in her ear and Marinette shooed her off. 

“I’m going to sleep. Good night to you, too, Tikki.” Marinette’s voice was muffled against her cat pillow, and before she knew it, she was out like a light, dreaming of gold tears, boats, and macarons. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me @vipernette on twitter/tumblr!


End file.
